Just Friends
by inquisitive me
Summary: Ron and I are JUST FRIENDS! Always have been and always will be. So I don’t know why there are all these rumors going around that we are anything but friends." Looks like someone is suffering from a serious case of denial. (RWHG[Complete]
1. Rumours

_A/N: Hehehehe...sorry I'm just happy. I don't know why, maybe I have another story! Anyway hope you all like it! If you do read my other stories please and for the people who are waiting for the sequel for the Kiss, I'm working on it. It's a bit hard so it will take some time. Anyway without further ado...the story_

**Just Friends **

**Chapter 1 – Rumours **

Ron and I are friends. Always have been and always will be. We are JUST FRIENDS! No really we are! I don't know why there are all these rumours going around that we are anything but friends (which we are). Friends, I mean, not going out or dating. I have no idea who started those rumours but when I find out who they are, I am going to hex them so badly that they will never be able to speak again let alone spread a rumour. Okay…maybe I won't do that but I will give them a very long detention. One of the benefits of being prefect. No, it's not abusing my privilege. I have a perfectly legitimate reason to give them a detention…they were…okay maybe I don't, but I'll find one. I just have to find that blabbermouth.

I mean where did anyone get the ludicrous idea that Ron and I are an item? It's absurd. It's preposterous. It's outrageous. I _certainly _don't like him I mean I do like him but not in that way, just as a _friend. _Only a friend. And I'm definitely sure that Ron doesn't like me…I mean he didn't even realize I was a girl until fourth-year and I had to practically spell it out to him before he got it…I mean not that it bothers me… Anyway where was I? Yes, how did someone form a crazy rumour on the basis of nothing? Ron and I have always been _just_ friends and have never shown signs of being more than _just_ friends and _never_ will. Maybe we do spend a lot of time together but that's completely normal. Isn't it? We _are_ best friends after all and we do have prefect duties together and it's not like we spend every moment together…well just most of the day. And most of the time we're with Harry, but come to think of it, these days it's more just Ron and me since Harry has been spending a lot of time by himself or with Ginny. I think there's something going on with them. But unlike that nosey person who's been making up rumours about me, I am not going to spread a rumour. Argh! It drives me crazy just thinking about it too! I don't know why, it's just a stupid and silly rumour but it infuriates me that people actually believe it. It is ridiculous!

And do you want to know how I know this? I heard this third-year student sighing, yes, sighing about Ron. When did people start sighing about Ron? I'm not saying that Ron isn't good-looking. Quite the opposite, but she was sighing about Ron! My Ron! Uh…what I mean is she doesn't even know him. I've know him for six years so if anyone should have the right of sighing about Ron, it should be me! Not that I would. Anyway, she said dreamily, "Ron is sooo hot! I wish he didn't have a girlfriend!" I stopped dead in my tracks. One question kept repeating itself in my mind. When did Ron get a girlfriend? A strange feeling came over me, a feeling I could not quite place. "I know! Hermione Granger is so lucky that Ron is her boyfriend." I just stood there stunned. I approached the pair of third-years and asked, "What are you talking about?" They looked very surprised and I couldn't blame them but I was curious. One of them said timidly, "We were just saying what a cute couple you and Ron make." I stared at them for a second trying to decide if they were serious; they were. "We are not a couple," I told them finally. The third-years looked stunned and told me, "Well that's what the whole school thinks" and then they ran away. I have no idea how long this rumour has been circulating. If I hadn't accidentally heard that conversation I might still not know. Everybody might be still going around thinking that we're a couple or worse, that I like him, which is not true. I have to set everybody straight.

Grrr! Here comes Parvati and Lavender. They probably started that rumour.

"Oh hi Hermione," greeted a very cheerful Parvati. "What are you doing up here in the afternoon?"

I have a right to be here. It is after all my bedroom as well as theirs.

"Why would you say that? Where else would I be?" I asked icily. I know it's them. It has to be they who spread that rumour. They would be just the sort of people to do that. They're always gossiping about frivolous stuff and wanting to know who's dating whom. Last year they kept on asking me about my love life.

"Out with Ron of course."

What?!

"Why would I be out with Ron?"

I know if this whole rumour thing wasn't driving me so crazy I would probably be out with Ron…_and Harry too. _But that was beside the point. Why did she think I would be out with Ron??

"Because he's your boyfriend," said Parvati as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I should have expected it but I didn't. It still surprised me.

"He's not my boyfriend," I said through clenched teeth.

"O did you break up?" said Lavender sympathetically.

Did she not hear me?

"We were never together." I wanted to scream it out but I remained calm. It wasn't their fault they were so slow.

"It's okay. You can tell us; we won't laugh," added Parvati.

This was unbelievable. They were even thicker than I thought.

"Ron and I were _never_ together." I said this very slowly so it could get through their thick skulls.

"It's okay Hermione," said Lavender, encouragingly. She even patted me on the back. But I saw her whisper to Parvati, "Denial is one of the stages of break-up."

That was it. "Ron and I were never together and never will be!" I screamed. "I don't fancy him. Our relationship is purely platonic."

I think it finally registered.

"Oh, well that's not what everybody else is saying," Lavender and Parvati both said innocently.

"What have they been saying?" I asked suspiciously.

"That you've been going out…for six months now I think," said Lavender.

I know my jaw dropped open. Unbelievable! How did I not know about this? I know everything. I wonder if Ron knows. I am going to march downstairs right now and find out.

"Well it's not true! Ron and I are friends. **Just friends!" **I said before I quickly exited the room.

_A/N: Just want to say thanks to be my beta doraemon. She's been a great help to me especially with my commas. I hoped you all like this first chapter, if you did please review! If you didn't, tell me what you didn't like. Cheers. _


	2. Break Up

_I'm back and very sunburnt. ( _

_Anyway thanks to all my reviewers!!! _

_**LizzieWeasley - **Thanks for your review! ) _

_**eckles - **I hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint you!_

_**Mental357 - **I know my beta is the best! She rulz! _

_**eticies - **I know Hermione is a but neurotic but she'll get better. _

_**dagenn - **I hope you like this chapter. _

_**steph - **lol. I'm not Hermione. I certainly wouldn't study for my exams 6 months before! _

_**b2bbrules3326 - **Thank you for the review! Greatly appreciated. _

_**Jennifer-McConnell - **I'm glad you think it's good. _

_**Celi - **Here's another chapter for you. _

_**Alexandra5 - **That's not all! I think this fic is going to be like 4 chapters. I've already started on the next!_

_A BIG THANK YOU TO YOU ALL. _

_Warning: Hermione is a bit of a btch in this chapter. It was necessary. ( _

**Chapter 2 – Break up**

After that _very _interesting discussion, I went in search of Ron. I didn't have to look too far because he and Harry came noisily through the portrait hole after (I presume) a game of Quidditch.

"What a great fly!" exclaimed Ron.

"Yeah," said Harry vaguely. I saw his eyes wander over to Ginny, who was peacefully reading. There is definitely something going on there. Well, I think it's great if they would get together, but I don't know what Ron would think. He's so protective of her and cares about whom she dates and cares about whom I date for that matter…and I'm not even his sister. Why does he care who I date? I have every right to date Viktor Krum if I want to…not that I do.

"Hey Hermione," Ron said, smiling.

I felt an odd stirring in my stomach. I once read in a book that a fluttering feeling in your stomach was the first sign of love. No. It couldn't be. It must be the food from lunch…

"Ron," I said sharply.

He looked startled at my sharp tone and a bit wary. I suppose I sounded like I was going to lecture him.

"Yeah?" he said cautiously.

_See, we're just friends,_ I mentally told all those people who believed in that mad rumour. If I felt any attraction towards Ron or had any feelings other than platonic I would have noticed how you could see his toned muscles through that ridiculously clingy white shirt and how his hair was quite longish but not too long as to cover up his adorable face and that he hadn't shaved because you could see some stubble and how when he smiled at me he had a slight dimple and how cute he looked just after playing Quidditch all sweaty and dirty…

"I didn't notice any of those things." I murmured to myself. "I don't like him!"

"What did you say Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Did you know there is a rumour going around about us?" I demanded.

"Which one?"

"What?" I gaped at him. That was not at all the answer I expected. I expected him to be surprised, stunned, shocked or maybe even angry but not indifferent. "How many are there?"

"Well let's see," he said. "There's the one where we're dating; the one that you dumped Viktor Krum for me; the one that you dumped me for Harry; the one that you dumped Harry for me; the one where I broke your heart by sleeping with some girl. I think that's about it."

Ron started laughing.

I just stared at him. What was so funny? Those rumours were stupid and completely untrue. How come there were so many rumours about me and I hadn't even heard any of them? Do people actually believe this rubbish?

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded.

"I thought you knew," said Ron. He still had that adorable grin on his face. That feeling in my stomach came back.

"Well I don't," I snapped back.

"Well now you do."

I felt so angry. I don't know why but the fact that Ron knew all this and it didn't bother him just frustrated me. Why didn't he care?

"Don't you care that there are all these ridiculous rumours going around?" I cried.

"No not really," he shrugged.

That small gesture just made me even more furious.

"People are going around thinking that we're dating! Doesn't that bother you at all?" I asked, or more like screamed.

"Don't sound so offended. What would be wrong with dating me?"

Nothing.

But I didn't say that. For some reason, I felt hurtful today. It was that rumour.

"A lot."

Ron looked genuinely hurt. Usually when this happens, he'll retort with a biting comment and I'll retaliate with an equally cutting remark. But Ron didn't go according to our habit.

"I don't know why you are so bothered about this. It's only a rumour. Everybody knows that rumours are rubbish."

"But they don't! They think it's true." I was screaming now and I could see we had gathered an audience. I could see people whispering to each other. Another rumour is going to start tomorrow and I felt myself going livid.

"Why do you care? You don't usually give a shit what other people think. Why do you care so much now?" Ron asked.

Why did I care so much? It didn't bother me when everybody thought I was Harry's girlfriend. Why did I care so much now? Ron was right. I don't usually care, but for some reason, this rumour was just getting on my nerves and the fact that it didn't bother Ron just infuriated me more. I don't know why it does but it just does. He should care. He's the one who usually cares what other people think, so why was I the one who was annoyed now? It was so illogical. Why does it bother me so much what other people think? I didn't know why but all I knew was I was incensed. That's why I took it out on Ron.

"Because I don't want anybody thinking I would go out with you," I snarled.

It wasn't true. I knew it wasn't true but I said it anyway. I felt bad. I felt terrible when I saw Ron's hurt face. I felt the tears ready to spill and I was ready to beg for his forgiveness and vow I would never be cruel to him again but I was too late.

"Well I wouldn't want anybody thinking I would go out with you!" he snarled right back.

That hurt. I knew I deserved it but nevertheless it still hurt. I could feel a knife stabbing me again and again. But I didn't show it; I just bit right back. I couldn't help it. It was like I was possessed. It was like a demon had taken over Hermione Granger. It was like that rumour had spread through my insides, making me nasty and angry.

"Who would even consider dating you?" I asked. The words felt like poison.

"Same with you," Ron snarled. "You're just a bloody know-it-all who thinks she's better than everybody else."

Is that what he thought of me? I should have stopped right there before it got really ugly but my pride or spitefulness pushed me on.

"I don't know where people are getting these ideas because I can't stand you!" I spat.

"I can't stand you either," he spat back.

The hateful remarks just kept spilling out of my mouth. The lies just kept pouring out. I blame those blasted rumours.

"Then why are you here? I certainly don't want you here," Ron said looking me straight in the eyes.

I could see cold fury reflected in those eyes but the disturbing thing was that feeling in my stomach increased. It was like there was a thousand butterflies in my stomach all wanting to get out and that scared me. So I left before anything else could happen. Before I ruined my friendship with one of the best things that ever happened to me.

"Fine. I'm leaving."

And off I went, struggling through a crowd of Gryffindors who had gathered around us.

_REVIEW!_


	3. Silence

_A/N: I'm BACK! with another chapter! ) Cheers to my reviewers! _

_**eckles – **Thanks for the review! They both were pretty nasty. _

_**Celi – **Lol, Hermione can't be good at everything. _

_**aquarpisc – **Thank you! ) Now update your story!!! _

_**AzraRose – **H/R will definitely get together. Just depends how. H/G are only suggested in the story cuz I don't have time to elaborate. Sorry. I know my story is short…only one more chapter but I'm going away on holiday soon so I want to finish it. _

_**dagenn – **Hermione will make up for it. ) _

_**GoddGirl13 – **Cheers for your review. _

_**Tanya J Potter – **I really appreciate your review. )_

_**Ezza – **Thanks for reviewing. _

_**Balewiviel – **Lol, get your friends to read my story. hehe see what they think! _

_Now onto the story…_

**Chapter 3 – Silence **

I cried myself to sleep that night. I knew Parvati and Lavender heard and I was afraid they would try to 'help' but thankfully, they stayed away.

The next day I was doing my literal rendition of the "sound of silence" and apparently so was Ron. Ron glared at me whenever I came within five feet of him, so I kept away. I knew the fight was my fault. I was the one who started it without any reason. I should have apologised. Every time I saw Ron, I wanted to run up to him and scream, "I'm sorry." But I didn't because that fluttering feeling always came back just as I was about to go up to Ron. I was afraid. I was afraid of that feeling in my stomach and I was afraid of Ron's reaction if I apologised. What if he doesn't want to be friends anymore? What if he hates me now? So I stayed away.

Harry was in a flurry of emotions and he wasn't even the one who was fighting. He was afraid that we were never going to speak again, "You _are_ going to make up right?" He was also fed up. "Just get over it. I'm sick and tired of your fights." And he was also slightly amused. He was frowning one second, but when he caught Ginny's eye he smiled, like they were sharing some sort of secret. "Just apologise to each other," he said to us.

I glared at him. He didn't know anything. He had no right to tell us what to do. He had been there at the fight, I remembered vaguely, looking a bit anxious. I recalled he was about to interject when Ginny pulled him away and said, "Let's leave these two lovebirds."

But Harry glaring back at me or smirking at me or Ron just glaring at me wasn't so bad compared to the hundreds of people (I'm exaggerating, but it felt that way) coming up to me offering their sympathies and condolences.

"You'll get back together," said Hannah Abbott.

"Yeah you always get through your arguments," added Susan Bones.

"You guys are too cute to break up," said Mandy Brocklehurst.

I kept telling them we were never together, but they just gave each other knowing looks. They though I was 'emotionally traumatised' by the break up. So by the end of the day I just nodded, not bothering to explain we were never together. Nobody believes me anyway.

Those two Third-Years approached me and asked, "Have you and Ron broken up?" I replied, "We were never together so we can't have broken up." They just exchanged sceptical looks so I just sighed and nodded, "We broke up." It was too complicated to explain that we are just friends…or were.

They gave me sympathetic looks, but before I walked away I heard one of them say, "If they can't make it, who can?"

What was that supposed to mean?

I flopped ungracefully on my bed. I heard Parvati and Lavender come in. I hoped they still thought I was too fragile to talk.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it," Lavender said. I knew that their silence was too good to be true.

"Are you okay?" Parvati asked.

I tried ignoring them, but they kept on talking to me and asking questions. Soon it was too hard to ignore their presence.

"I'm fine," I said.

I knew I didn't look fine. I had been crying earlier.

"You look terrible," Parvati said bluntly.

"Thanks," I replied dryly.

There was a pause. I could see Lavender struggling with something. The question would come soon… Three-Two-One…

"So have you and Ron definitely broken up?" asked Lavender.

ARGH!

"We were never dating!" I said. "And never will," I added under my breath. Not with the way I messed everything up. Not that I want to.

"Are you sure?"

"I think I'm sure," I said sarcastically.

"Are you positive?"

"I think I would know if I dated Ron."

"So you _never _dated Ron?"

"Yes! And I never will, either!"

This time they got it.

"But even if you aren't together or weren't together, you will eventually be together," said Lavender.

That didn't make any sense.

"Why would you say that?" I questioned.

"Guys and girls can't be _just _friends," said Parvati wisely.

Was this some secondary school philosophy that I missed?

"Why?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Because one always ends up falling for the other. In your case, both of you have fallen for each other," explained Lavender.

That was complete rubbish.

"I have not fallen for Ron," I said pointedly. "And Ron has not fallen for me."

Well, not after what I did.

"Right," said Parvati, sarcastically. "Then I'm sure you don't get that fluttery feeling in your stomach whenever Ron looks at you?"

How did she know about that?

"No I don't," I said without even a trace of a blush.

Parvati gave me a hard stare. "And I'm sure you don't feel warm and tingly whenever he 'accidentally' touches you."

I had a feeling that 'accidentally' meant something else.

"No," I said. I was lying and I knew it, but I couldn't admit it to them. I knew that whenever Ron's hand would accidentally brush up against mine I would feel chills run down my spine and my hands would go numb.

"And your knees don't go weak when he smiles at you?" asked Lavender.

"No they don't."

They turn to jelly and I have to hold onto something in case I drop onto the floor.

They still looked at me sceptically. "And you don't think about him at all?"

"No." I think about him every minute of everyday.

"And when he walks into the room is he all you see?"

They were smirking at me. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Yes, fine. That's what happened, but it doesn't mean I like him."

I don't like him. I don't like Ron. I don't like Ronald Weasley.

"No, you're just completely smitten with him," murmured Lavender.

I ignored her. I didn't have to listen to this rubbish. It was not true.

"That doesn't prove anything because Harry and I are just friends." I said smugly.

"Well," said Lavender thoughtfully. "The only reason you and Harry haven't fallen for each other is because you already like Ron and Harry knows Ron likes you. Harry's too decent to like the girl his best friend does. But I don't think Harry likes you in that way anyway. So you and Harry are an exception to the rule."

"There are always exceptions to rules," said Parvati.

"So are you saying that if Ron didn't exist, Harry and I would be dating," I asked incredulously. That made no sense.

"Not definitely. But probably."

"That is complete rubbish."

"No it's not and you know it," said Lavender smugly.

"I don't like Ron."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Hermione," said Parvati in a very exasperated tone. "You are the smartest witch in Hogwarts but trust us on this. You have fallen for Ron Weasley."

"And he has fallen for you," added Lavender.

"I don't like him," I insisted.

"Yes, you do. Why else would that rumour piss you off so much?"

I didn't know the answer to her question.

"Why?" I was saying that more to myself than to Parvati but she answered me anyway.

"Because deep down, you wanted the rumour to be true. You want to be Ron Weasley's girlfriend and the fact that you aren't annoys and frustrates you."

And for once, I think Parvati may be right.

--------

_A/N: That line 'guys and girls can't just be friends because one always falls for the other' is pretty common and partially true. You don't know how many movies I've heard it in like 'When Harry met Sally," which is an excellent and sweet movie. It's also in Alcamenes' _A Question of Friendship_, which is a wonderful story by the way. I hope she'll update soon! It's just the one line so I hope she won't mind. My story is nothing like hers and it fits well within my story. ) Thanks again to my beta doraemon! _

_One more chapter…_


	4. Kiss and Make up

_A/N: :'( Last chapter!!! I know this fic is short and I wanted to make it longer but I don't have time. Anyway thanks to my reviewers!_

_**Alexandra5 - **Thanks for the review!!!  
**Celi - **Yeah I agree that guys and girls can be friends! But in this case...I don't think so!  
**Miss Court-A-Doo - **Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chpater!  
**Esrb99 - "**lighting dynamite inside a computer scren, stuff like that..."?????? What the hell? Thanks for the review btw.  
**b2bbrules3326 - **Cheers! I hope u like this chap!  
**Babyruth - **OMG!!! I can't believe that happened!!!!!! Thats terrible! OMG! Poor you! I would feel like shit! So sorry!  
**Emma Lynn -** ) Thanks  
**eckles - **Thank you for the review!  
**justanormalgirl357 - **Cool! We share the same bday!!! What time were you born? I was like born at like 5 pm!! It would be funny if we were born like in the same hour!_

**Chapter 4 – Kiss and make up **

I stumbled out of the dormitories confused. I was trying to wrap the idea around my head. I like Ron Weasley. I love Ron Weasley? How long have I liked-loved him?

I gasped at the startling realization. I've loved Ronald Weasley since…since…the first year. Since that day when he saved me from that troll.

"Damn it," I muttered under my breath.

I couldn't love Ron. It was Ron. It was RON. He was my best friend, not my boyfriend, despite what everybody was saying.

"Did Hermione just swear?" asked Ginny cheekily.

"Mmhmm."

I was too distracted by the thought of liking? loving? Ronald Weasley to care.

"Do you think guys and girls can be friends?" I asked.

"I don't know. I don't have any male friends."

"What about Har…" I didn't even bother finishing the sentence because Ginny immediately blushed.

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.

We stood there in silence, both lost in our own thoughts.

"What did you mean by 'let's leave these lovebirds alone'?" I asked.

Ginny didn't even bother answering. She just raised an eyebrow.

"How long have you two known?"

"Well I don't know. Ron's probably loved you forever but only realized it in fourth-year."

I blushed. Really? I hadn't noticed.

"And I don't know about you...you probably liked Ron gradually over these six years, but you've always loved him deep down, even though you didn't know it."

It made sense.

Damn it.

I had to apologise to Ron. I had to. If I didn't, I would ruin everything: our friendship and maybe a potential relationship.

"Ron's at the library," said Ginny, reading my mind. When had I become so obvious?

"Thanks," I replied.

I slowly walked to the library digesting all these new feelings and emotions.

And walked straight into a very toned chest.

It was Ron Weasley.

I didn't want to look up. I knew he would be glaring at me. He'd probably tell me to "piss off." But I did look at him. I looked straight into his eyes and instead of fury, as I expected, I saw forgiveness and… eagerness?

"I'm sorry," he said.

For once in my life, I was speechless. I should be the one apologising. I was at fault.

"I said some things I shouldn't have," he continued.

Ron Weasley never apologises. Now he's apologising for a fight that I started without any reason.

"Why are you apologising? I should be saying sorry."

"I was a horrible prat," he said.

"Ron, you weren't horrible…okay, maybe you were a tad mean," I said, after Ron gave me a sceptical look, "but I was just as bad. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry."

"No, I am."

"No, I am," he said stubbornly.

"No, I'm sorry."

"No, I AM!"

Why wouldn't he just let me apologise? Trust Ron to want to apologise when I wanted to.

"This is ridiculous. We're fighting over who should be sorry," I said.

I looked at Ron and I could see the hint of a smile curving his mouth. We burst out laughing. He grabbed my hand. "I really am sorry," he said, rubbing my hand.

My hand was burning. A strange tingling feeling coursed through my body and that fluttering feeling came back stronger than ever.

Damn it.

"Stop apologising. I'm sorry," I gulped trying to ignore the feeling. "I started the fight."

I could see that Ron was bursting to know why I was so upset that day but thankfully he didn't push.

"I didn't mean the things I said."

"Really? So you would…date me?" Ron said, his ears turning a light shade of red.

"Yeah," I said, my cheeks flushing a bit.

I really would date him.

"So I'm not that repulsive to you?"

Not at all.

"No," I whispered.

I looked away, not wanting to face Ron. If I did, I might do something…like…like…kiss him.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"Don't apologise! I'm sorry."

"No, I'm more sorry."

"No, I'm more sorry."

"No, I am," he said playfully.

"No, I am!" I said, smiling.

"Prove it," he teased.

So I did.

I kissed him.

On the lips.

It was only short. It lasted about five seconds, but the feeling of Ron's lips pressed against mine would stay with me forever.

I pulled back, blushing furiously. This had to be the most spontaneous thing I had ever done. I avoided taking risks whenever I could and this kiss was a very risky thing. What if I had ruined our friendship? But as soon as I saw Ron's red, but smiling, face I knew everything would be okay. More than okay.

"You definitely are sorrier than I am."

I smiled shyly.

"Can I kiss you?" Ron asked, blushing bright red.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

His lips captured mine. This time the kiss was long and more passionate. I started kissing him back. His tongue pushed through my lips and I slightly opened my mouth. My head began spinning and the sensations overtook me.

After a few minutes, Ron pulled away. I felt disappointed. I moved back but he pulled me closer into a tight hug. I nuzzled my head on his chest, taking in his sweet scent.

"I love you," Ron whispered.

"I love you, too."

And it was true. As soon as Ron kissed me, I knew what I felt for him was more than just a mere crush; it was love.

"How could you love me after yesterday?" I wondered out loud.

"Y'know you look so sexy when you're angry."

"Ron!" I said, whacking him on the arm.

He grasped my hands and held them. I felt the electricity flow through me.

"Why did that rumour bother you so much?" he asked, seriously.

"I don't know," I muttered. Now that I knew, I didn't want to tell him.

"Rumours never bother you though."

"I know," I said, giving in. "It was just that…just that I kinda wanted the rumour to be true. Everybody thought it was but it wasn't and I wanted it to be true. So I was scared and afraid and that's why I took it out on you." I abruptly stopped my ramblings. I never babble…unless in front of Ron.

Ron was grinning smugly.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop smiling."

"I can't help it. The girl I love, loves me back."

Ron could be so sweet.

"Oh Ron," I sighed.

"What?" he said, confusion on his face.

"Nothing," I said and kissed him.

"No really. What?"

"Nothing," I said, kissing him again. That shut him up.

This was the third kiss and it was just as good as the others. Maybe even better. Everything just stopped. It was like we were frozen in time and even my brain stopped. All there was was us kissing. Ron was kissing me. And it felt so nice. It felt brilliant. The world slowly dissolved around me. All I could feel was Ron. All I wanted was Ron.

"As if they were never together," said that third-year whose voice I had become very familiar with.

"I always knew they were lying," said the other.

"Look at them snogging like that."

"Know them?" whispered Ron.

I looked at them. They waved. I blushed and suddenly laughed. Another rumour tomorrow, but I didn't care.

"No."

And kissed him again.


End file.
